destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Houses
<--Culture A list of Royal families of Norrik and beyond. -- -- -- Norrician Royal families located on the landmass of Norrik, and outlying islands. -- -- Azilaen The people of the Northern-most region in Norrik, Azilaeth. *House Azil *House Gilgan *House Taresh -- -- -- Dwarvish The ruling dwarvish families of Norrik. *The Northern State *The Southern State * Gra'dvargos -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Faerish The human and gog families who rule the southern land of Faerne. *House Castille *House Claude *House Leon *House Napol *House Blacktail *House Redfoot *House Cygnus *House Rafael -- -- Kaenian The ruling families of the Republic of Kaenus, granted right to rule by Mitherian kings. *House Kaen *House Ryth *House Laurel -- -- -- -- -- -- Mitherian The royal houses of Mitheria, born and bred of the old Mithosian throne. *House Mithyr *House Garus *House Antilles *House Reynard *House Adum -- -- -- -- Navissian The royal houses of Navissia, of orc, night elf and man declarative independent of Mitherian rule. *House Nebineez *House Orkus *House Hindell *House Avalerion -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Shandell The ruling tribes of the orcish Shandalli hordes. *House Orkell -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Sylvan The societies of sylvan elves in Elduron and beyond. *The Old House *The New House -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Ai'elduran The ruling tribes of trollish hordes in Elduron and Faerne. *Eldur'oth *Faer'oth -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Tyrian The royal families of humankind who rule the divided lands of Western and Eastern Tyria. *House Tyr *House Kanen *House Marek *House Redden *House Caden *House Green -- -- -- -- Venilaen The ruling families of day elves born of Venilaen descent. *House Aesir *House Llalane *House Marith *House Baldur *House Eddis *House Eir -- -- -- -- -- Valujian The ruling families of day elves born of Valujian descent. *House Vanir *House Mordith *House Thilis *House Hildenheim *House Freyr -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Naerish The royal houses of the Blackspear Peninsula. *House Zaedun -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Telfare The land east of Norrik, full of deserts and jungle, it is a land of great wealth and of great danger, vast empires and beautiful architecture. -- -- Telfari The royal houses of Shamaal. * Muljanid Sultanate -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Vechnost The land beneath Norrik and the known world, a subterranean system of massive, open caves and seas that form their own great continents void of the light of Vos' sun. -- -- Drulladus The earthdweller societies located below East Tyria and beyond. *The High Burrow *The Deep Burrow *Wis Sadat -- -- -- -- -- Duergaran The society of deep dwarves who border the lands beneath Norrik. *Principality of Duernid -- -- Silgothan The ruling societies of night elves, each claiming a separate province of Nidavellir. *Principality of Svarta *Principality of Az'zlay *New Syphosis Republic *Principality of Nixanid *Principality of Dokavellir -- -- Mysh Underburrow The deepest burrow beneath the known world, the society of the mysh. *Citherin Broodkings -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Culture